Dancing with Demons
by fetchboy84
Summary: What? Tetsusaiga's been stolen? InuYasha transforms into his full youkai state and without the Tetsusaiga, there's no way to change him back. They have to get the Tetsusaiga back. To make things worse, they have to get it back from Naraku.
1. Tetsusaiga's Shield

Hylo, everyone! Mweehehehehehe! It's my first fanfic! I'm so excited! *wags imaginary tail* Heehee. I was inspired to write one by all of your fanfics. I was also inspired while writing by my Inu-Yasha CD's. (I typed in rhythm to the music.) Hope Inu-Yasha doesn't seem too ooc. It's my first attempt so if you review, don't be too harsh. There's a little thing called 'advice' so try that instead. Anyway, here you go.  
  
~  
  
"Kagome! Your uniform's ready!"  
  
"Okay! Thanks mom!"  
  
Kagome finished packing her bag with all the things she needed. By the time she was ready, her bag bulged.  
  
'I don't even know why I wear this thing to the Feudal Era,' Kagome thought as she slipped on her school uniform.  
  
"Bye, mom! Bye, Sota! Bye Grandpa! I'm taking off!"  
  
She slipped out the door and ran towards the well as fast as she could with her heavy backpack. Suddenly, she felt the huge weight lift off her shoulders and she was pulled off the ground.  
  
'Uh, oh.'  
  
"Finally, you're back. And you've got another one of your huge bags with you."  
  
Kagome was set back down on the ground and her backpack was lifted off her back. She turned around to see Inu-Yasha standing there with her bag slung over his shoulder. He walked past her towards the well.  
  
"Wait up!" Kagome ran after him. "Thanks for carrying my bag for me," she said as they stood over the well together.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. C'mon, Kagome. Let's go!"  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand as they leaped down the well together.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo leaped into Kagome's arms as she and Inu-Yasha walked into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Hey Shippo. Hey Sango and Miroku. Sorry I'm late. My alarm clock never went off."  
  
Kagome sat down next to Sango and Inu-Yasha took a seat near her. Kaede was at the fire making stew for lunch.  
  
"That smells great, Kaede," Kagome remarked. "You certainly have a great touch for making stew."  
  
"Would ye like some?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yes, please!"  
  
"I'll have some also, please," Sango said.  
  
"Me, too," added Miroku.  
  
"Me, three!" Shippo said enthusiastically.  
  
Kaede served a bowl of stew to Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.  
  
"How about you, Inu-Yasha? You want some?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's really good."  
  
"Feh!" His stomach denied him with a hungry growl. Inu-Yasha blushed.  
  
Everyone laughed and Kaede gave him a bowl of stew. They all sat around talking to one another and eating the delicious stew. Suddenly, Kagome stopped cold.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"A Shikon Shard. Close by," Kagome answered.  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet.  
  
"Aww. And I was just about to go for seconds, too," Shippo complained.  
  
They all ran outside in the direction Kagome pointed.  
  
"Over there!" she said.  
  
Soon, they were confronted by a huge, lizard-like blue demon. Sensing their approach, it swung around and lashed out its long, pink tongue. Inu-Yasha dodged out of the way. Immediately after, its tail lashed out and missed Inu-Yasha by inches.  
  
"Heh. It's pretty fast. Where's the jewel shard, Kagome?"  
  
"There! Above its left eye!"  
  
"This'll be quick work," Inu-Yasha said, drawing his Tetsusaiga. It was still quite heavy since being repaired after Goshinki the demon bit it in half.  
  
The demon lashed its tongue out at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha dodged and ran at the demon. The blue demon flung his tail at Inu-Yasha and threw him back.  
  
"Be careful, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Come on, Kirara. We'll help," Sango said to Kirara.  
  
Kirara answered by transforming into her larger self. "Mraowrrrr!"  
  
Sango jumped onto Kirara. Kirara took to the air and ran at the demon. The demon saw them and threw its tongue at the flying duo. Inu- Yasha charged, hoping the demon would be too focused on Sango to notice him. Unfortunatly, he hoped wrong. The demon saw him and blocked with its tail. It succeeded in knocking Sango and Kirara away and then focused its attention on Inu-Yasha. It lashed out its tongue. Inu-Yasha barely managed to leap away in time.  
  
'And next comes the tail,' he thought.  
  
Predicting the demon's moves, Inu-Yasha swung his sword, but the demon was too fast for him. Its tail swung in and knocked the Tetsusaiga away from Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha ran towards his Tetsusaiga, but the demon stopped him with a flick of its tail.  
  
"Ugh!" Inu-Yasha tried to dodge a continuous barrage of blows from the demon. The demon swung around and the tail hit hard. Inu-Yasha was thrown painfully into the dirt.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled himself off the ground. His eyes pulsed a familiar red, then retuned to normal.  
  
'Oh, no. Without the Tetsusaiga, he'll transform. And who knows what he'll do this time. I have to get it to him, Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She ran off to the right side of the demon, where the Tetsusaiga had landed.  
  
"Kagome, don't-" Inu-Yasha began, but saw that the demon hadn't noticed her yet. 'What the-? How can it not see her?' Inu-Yasha thought. 'Wait a minute!'  
  
"Inu-Yasha, catch!" Kagome threw the Tetsusaiga at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga still won't help much," Miroku said. "That demon is much too fast."  
  
"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha retorted. "Sango! Can you distract it again? Come at it from the left side!"  
  
"Right! Kirara!"  
  
Sango rushed in from the side, as Inu-Yasha instructed. The demon shifted its gaze to her.  
  
'Perfect' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
He ran in from the demon's right. As he thought, the demon never noticed him.  
  
"Die, you overgrown lizard!"  
  
The Tetsusaiga cleanly cut the demon's head in half.  
  
"Hah!" Inu-Yasha said triumphantly as he sheathed his sword.  
  
Kagome picked the jewel shard up off the ground.  
  
"Got it, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you defeat the demon, though?"  
  
"When you ran to get the Tetsusaiga, it never once noticed you. That demon was blind without the jewel shard."  
  
"I get it."  
  
"Well, that's one more on the scoreboard for us!" Shippo said.  
  
Later that evening, the gang was sitting around a campfire and Inu- Yasha was perched in a tree, as usual.  
  
"Let's see, that's one, two, three, four jewel shards!" Kagome said as she put the new shard safely in her backpack. "Just like old times, running around killing demons and collecting shards."  
  
"It feels good to relax after a good fight, and with no injuries to worry about," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome thought about the afternoon's fight. "Well there is Inu-Yasha. He almost transformed again today."  
  
"Yes. We must be very careful not to let him lose hold of Tetsusaiga," Miroku added. "He gets harder to control every time he transforms and considering what happened last time."  
  
Last time, Inu-Yasha had slain an entire group of bandits without even realizing it. There was no telling what he would do the next time he transformed. Everyone sat in silence for a while. Shippo's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Whoops! Guess it's time for dinner!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should- Inu-Yasha? What's the matter?"  
  
Inu-Yasha had come down from his tree and was staring deep into the forest.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
The next morning, the group set off to look for more jewels. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha stopped and twitched his ears.  
  
"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That smell again." Inu-Yasha studied the air. "It's Naraku!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango asked, but Inu-Yasha was already running in the direction where the scent was coming from.  
  
"Wait, Inu-Yasha! It could be a trap!" Miroku warned.  
  
"Still," Sango said, "how many chances do we get to see Naraku face to face?"  
  
Nobody could argue with that. They all set off after Inu-Yasha. They came into a clearing and there was.  
  
"Naraku!" Inu-Yasha said with disgust.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. It's been a while," Naraku said.  
  
"Naraku! I'll cut you to pieces!" Inu-Yasha drew his sword and charged at Naraku.  
  
Someone else walked up beside Naraku.  
  
"Kagura!"  
  
"Dance of Blades!"  
  
Desperately, Inu-Yasha tried to defend himself. Too late! Kagura's blades knocked Tetsusaiga out of his hands.  
  
'No! Not again!'  
  
The sword jutted into the ground in front of Naraku and transformed to its smaller state. Naraku reached towards it.  
  
'What's he-' Inu-Yasha wondered. Naraku grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of the ground.  
  
'What?! How is he able to touch it?! Tetsusaiga's shield should repel him! Especially him!!'  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
Naraku and Kagura disappeared in a cloud of vapors. Kagome stared at the receding cloud. Inu-Yasha could smell Naraku's fading scent.  
  
That scent made him very, very angry.  
  
So? How was it? I know I jumped into the plot a little too quickly. Oh, well. Anyway, I won't be putting up the second chapter until I get some reviews so if you want more, you better review! 


	2. Youkai Blood

Hylo, everyone! I'm soooo sorry this chapter took so long. My mom banned me from the computer.*grrrrrrrrrr*  
  
Thanks to my first two reviewers: Squeakers and Lost Darkness. I got home the other day and I was soooo happy to find that some people had actually read my story! *wags*  
  
Oh, sorry I forgot the disclaimer the last time. I got a little too excited.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the related characters, but I do own my tail! *wags*  
  
~  
  
"He took the Tetsusaiga!" Kagome yelled as she watched Naraku's cloud get farther and farther away.  
  
"That bastard," Inu-Yasha cursed under his breath. "I'll kill him!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked tentatively. "You okay."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Slowly Inu-Yasha turned towards Kagome. She gasped. Inu-Yasha had transformed! With an angry growl, Inu-Yasha began to chase after the cloud that carried that awful scent.  
  
"Don't be foolish, Inu-Yasha! There's no way we can catch him now!" Sango yelled after Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Don't bother, Sango. It's no use."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"He transformed again."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sango! We must try to stop him!" Miroku said.  
  
"Right! Kirara!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo (perched on Kagome's shoulder) jumped onto Kirara's large back. Kirara started after Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha cared about nothing but catching up with that stinking purple cloud. He mindlessly plowed through anything in his way. It didn't matter to him what he destroyed. To him, the only thing that mattered was killing whoever was inside that cloud.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! SIT!"  
  
Inu-Yasha did a running faceplant. Kirara caught up and landed in front of Inu-Yasha who was still lying face down in the dirt. Kagome jumped off Kirara's back and knelt down next to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
At the sound of Kagome's voice, Inu-Yasha finally brought his youkai blood under control. Slowly, he pulled himself up off the ground.  
  
"Where's Naraku?" he asked.  
  
"He.got away."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Kagome sighed, wondering what would happen now that Naraku had the Tetsusaiga, the only thing that could keep Inu-Yasha's violent youkai blood from taking control of him. She looked up at Inu-Yasha and could tell he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Come on Inu-Yasha, let's go," she said.  
  
"Huh? But what about-"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get it back somehow."  
  
The gang set off, looking for clues as to Naraku's whereabouts. They wandered around until about noon when Inu-Yasha suddenly couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"This is hopeless! We're getting nowhere! We'll never find Naraku like this!"  
  
"Don't be so negative Inu-Yasha. We'll find him eventually." Kagome tried to reassure him, but it wasn't easy because she felt the same way. "Come on. I'm starting to get hungry. We'll stop for a little while and have lunch. I even brought Ramen for you."  
  
They found a nice spot off the side of the road and Kagome laid out her blanket on the ground. She took out four covered bowls of stew that Kaede had packed for them and one cup of Ramen for Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Look, Sango. I even brought something for Kirara," Kagome said as she pulled out a bag of catfood.  
  
Kirara watched curiously as the food was poured into an extra bowl. Cautiously, she sniffed the cat food and mewled happily. Kagome and Sango laughed as Kirara eagerly ate the cat food. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha set down his cup of Ramen.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Is something the matter?" Miroku asked as he watched Inu- Yasha stand up.  
  
"No, it's nothing. I'll be back."  
  
Everybody watched Inu-Yasha as he walked into the forest.  
  
"What got into him?" Shippo asked. "I've never seen him willingly turn down Ramen before."  
  
"I don't know," Kagome responded.  
  
"I hope he's alright," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
~  
  
Deep in the forest, Inu-Yasha leaned against a tall tree, trying to surpress his demon blood. All morning, ever since Naraku's escape, his youkai blood had been nagging at him. It had become stronger every minute and he couldn't keep it under control anymore.  
  
~  
  
"I'm going to go see if I can find Inu-Yasha," Kagome said.  
  
"Alright. I'll come with you," Sango said.  
  
"No that's okay. I'd rather go by myself."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be safe?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," she assured Sango as she set off into the forest.  
  
'I sure hope he's okay. He was awfully quiet this morning.' All morning he looked like an over-stressed junior high student. She had seen plenty of those before.  
  
Suddenly, she saw Inu-Yasha. He was leaning against the trunk of a fallen tree. He was breathing hard and his eyes were closed tightly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Are you-" then she noticed the tree he was leaning on. It was covered in claw marks and several of the branches were torn off. Its still-green leaves littered the ground. She could easily guess what had happened. She ran up and dropped to the ground in front of Inu-Yasha. Still panting, he opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha."  
  
She threw her arms around Inu-Yasha and hugged him tightly. He brought his own arms around Kagome's body and hugged her back they remained that way for some time and eventually, Inu-Yasha's breathing returned to normal.  
  
"We should go. Sango and Miroku have probably worried their butts off by now," Inu-Yasha said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~  
  
"There they are!" Shippo said as he spotted Kagome and Inu-Yasha emerging from the forest.  
  
"Indeed, they are back," Miroku confirmed.  
  
"Where were you two? You had us so worried," Sango asked.  
  
"Told you so," Inu-Yasha smirked.  
  
"Sorry we worried you. We're back safe and sound and that's all that matters."  
  
'She's hiding something,' Sango thought as she studied the pair.  
  
"Anyway, we should probably get going," Kagome said.  
  
They searched for the rest of the afternoon, but still found no clues. They all went back to Kaede's village to rest and pack for the journey ahead. As Kaede made a meal for them, they told her of the day's adventures. All she could do was wish them luck on their journey. After dinner, she helped them set up beds on the floor and then went to sleep herself.  
  
The next morning, she made breakfast for everyone and then went to tend to her garden. After a while, she heard someone behind her and turned around to see a very stressed-looking Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Something wrong, Inu-Yasha?" she asked him.  
  
"Kaede, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
~  
  
"There you are, Kaede. Breakfast was great," Kagome remarked as Kaede walked into the hut.  
  
"I'm glad ye liked it."  
  
"Why the long face, Kaede?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, its nothing to worry about."  
  
'Suddenly, everyone seems to be hiding something,' Sango sighed.  
  
"Has anyone seen Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. "He's been gone for a while."  
  
At that moment, a fierce cry pierced the air followed by a loud bang.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That," Kaede said, "would be Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kaede walked outside followed by Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku and pointed to a small shack, covered in sacred seals. A series of crashing noises emanated from within. Kagome stepped up to the window and peered inside. A pair of fierce red eyes stared back. The figure that the eyes belonged to suddenly hurled itself at her. It slammed into the wall and Kagome stepped back a few paces.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Earlier this morning, Inu-Yasha asked that I seal him within this hut. I suppose he knew that this would happen."  
  
Kagome looked back towards the hut where Inu-Yasha was violently throwing himself against the walls.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, why didn't you tell us?'  
  
Silently a tear slid down her cheek. She walked up to the window and looked inside again. Inu-Yasha was slamming against the door endlessly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please stop," she said desperatly.  
  
Inu-Yasha continued to hit the door, seemingly not even hearing her. She heard a small noise beside her as Inu-Yasha crashed into the door again. She looked towards the door and saw a rip in one of the seals.  
  
"He's breaking out!"  
  
~  
  
Eeeeek! Was this chapter better? I hope so! Please review. Oh, and please inform me of any typos ^.^  
  
Chap3 up soon! 


	3. Soul Bound

Hylo!!! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm so glad you guys like it! It makes me so happy! I've also discovered I have a thing for writing one- shots. I've come up with some ideas for quite a few, mostly by titles similar to "Inu-Yasha meets." or "Inu-Yasha vs." or something to that effect.  
  
Anyway, I've talked enough.  
  
Disclaimer: What sort of evil thing has twisted your minds into thinking that I own Inu-Yasha?  
  
~  
  
"Impossible!" Kaede exclaimed. "Those seals are of the stongest magic I posses!"  
  
Inu-Yasha continued to pound on the door. With a splintering crack, the door of the hut suddenly broke open and a bright red blur flew out.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome began running towards him.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned and glared at her with angry red eyes. He bared his fangs and growled deep in his throat. Kagome continued running towards him.  
  
"No, Kagome!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Desperately, he jumped in front of Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha snarled at the sudden intruder and attacked him.  
  
"Run, Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he tried to block Inu-Yasha's attacks.  
  
Mroku tripped over a rock behind him and lost his concentration. Inu- Yasha took advantage of this and his claws caught Miroku in the shoulder.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango picked up her boomerang and charged at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha jumped on top of the boomerang as Sango swung it at him. He kicked down sending the boomerang grinding into the ground along with Sango. Sango jumped up quickly to block Inu-Yasha's next attack, but he was already running off.  
  
'Oh, no!' Sango thought. "He's headed into the village!" She warned the others.  
  
When Inu-Yasha reached the center of the village, he stopped. He could smell living blood all around him. He needed to kill! Two children came out of their hut.  
  
"Hey, look! It's Inu-Yasha!" one of them said when he saw Inu-Yasha. "Hey, Inu-Yasha! Over here!"  
  
The two children ran towards him, laughing and waving. Inu-Yasha's claws flashed. The mother of the two children came out of the hut. She screamed at the sight of her two dead children. Her screaming was cut short by Inu-Yasha's claws. Many villagers had emerged from their huts upon hearing the mother's scream. Seeing Inu-Yasha standing over the three dead bodies, they started to panic and fled. Inu-Yasha pursued them and started killing them, one by one. A few of the villagers grabbed weapons and tools and tried to defend themselves, but only succeeded in making a few scratches.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, stop!" Kagome came running into the village. She gasped at the sight of all the dead villagers. "Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored her and continued his slaughter. Kagome cautiously walked closer to him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
Finally, Inu-Yasha looked in her direction. Kagome closed the distance between them and looked up into Inu-Yasha's face. At that moment, Kirara arrived on the scene carrying Sango and Miroku on her back.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing?" Sango called out.  
  
Kagome felt the tears slide down her cheek.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, please come back. Please."  
  
She begged him to return to normal, hoping against all hopes that her words would somehow get through to him. For a while, Inu-Yasha did nothing but stare at her and Kagome dared to believe it was working until he let out a vicious snarl. Kagome watched with disbelief as Inu-Yasha raised a clawed hand.  
  
"Kagome! Get out of there, now!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Despite Miroku's warning, Kagome didn't move. She knew what Inu- Yasha was doing, but she didn't want to believe it. Inu-Yasha stood there growling with his ears laid flat back against his head and his hand poised for the kill.  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha. Don't do it," Kagome begged him. 'It's hopeless. Not even my words can reach him now.'  
  
Inu-Yasha brought his claws down in a deadly swipe.  
  
~  
  
Mwahahahahaha! I just love to torture people with cliffhangers. What? You don't think this is much of a cliffhanger? Then let me prove it to you. On the TV show, you know that all of the main characters are going to live, right? It's not the same on a fanfic. Fanfics are thought up and manipulated by maniacs like me, so anything can happen, including main characters deaths.  
  
So there! Is my cliffhanger evil enough for you now? Well here's something to make it even worse. I might not be updating for a while because I'm waiting for a certain someone to read my fanfic before I do. So if you want chapter four, the person to bother is Sakura Luna, not me. 


	4. Tetsusaiga

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the long update!*dodges barrage of flying objects*  
  
Me: It was my mother's fault, I swear! She banned me from the computer again!  
  
Audience: *turns towards mother*  
  
Mother: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!!!*runs away screaming*  
  
Me: Ahem, riiiight. Well anyway, I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now, but my mom's gone, sooooooo. In case any of you have read my reviews and become extremely confused, I have an explanation for you. You see, to my friends, I am known as Inu-Yasha.*hint, hint.* It's because of my attitude.*wink, wink, nudge, nudge* so if they call me Inu- Yasha or dog-boy or something, you'll know why.  
  
Review responses:  
  
elven dragonlord: EEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ANYTHING BUT THE CHOPSTICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SakuraLuna: Yay! You finally read it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lost Darkness: Kelly! It's you! You were my first reviewer!  
  
White_wings01: Thank you so much!  
  
inuhugger: wow! I can't believe you actually read my story! Thank you!  
  
Squeakers: Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
~  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain of Inu-Yasha's claws. It never came. She opened her eyes and saw Inu-Yasha's claws hovering inches from her face. She looked beyond them and saw Inu-Yasha staring at her with a horrified look in his golden eyes.  
  
'Wait, golden?' Kagome thought. "Inu-Yasha, you're back!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inu-Yasha lost consciousness and fell forward. Kagome caught him and laid him gently on the ground.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kirara flew up and landed beside Kagome.  
  
"Thank goodness," Shippo said. "He transformed back just in time!"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome agreed.  
  
"Is he alright?" Sango asked, looking worriedly at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yeah, he just fainted."  
  
"Come on, then. Let's get him inside."  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, Kagome walked into the hut to see if Inu-Yasha was awake yet. To her shock, he wasn't there.  
  
'Where could he have gone?' She wondered to herself.  
  
She went outside and began looking for Inu-Yasha. Eventually, she spotted him on top of a hill overlooking the city. She climbed the hill to join him. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Still, there was no answer. He was gazing out over the village with a blank expression. Under her hand, Kagome could feel him trembling.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it's okay."  
  
"No! It's not okay!"  
  
Kagome coiled back.  
  
"How could you say that it's okay? I killed so many innocent people!"  
  
He was trembling harder now.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome gently rested her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. Please, calm down."  
  
"Kagome. I was so afraid. I couldn't control myself. I almost killed you!"  
  
"But you didn't. And that means that you still have control. I trust you, Inu-Yasha. I won't allow myself to believe that you could ever kill me."  
  
"Thank you, Kagome."  
  
~  
  
"Where do you think Kagome and Inu-Yasha have gone?" Sango asked, looking at the empty hut.  
  
"I don't know," Miroku replied. "Apparently, Inu-Yasha has woken up, and I doubt he's happy."  
  
"Well, you can't exactly blame him. I wouldn't be happy either if I had done what he had. Hey, look! There they are!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Up on that hill."  
  
Miroku followed Sango's gaze to the two figures leaning against each other on top of a hill.  
  
"Do you think we should go get them?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku looked at the solemn couple. "No, I think it's best we leave them be for now."  
  
'Plus, it gives us time to be alone, too.' Miroku's hand wandered to a place it should not have been.  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!  
  
"Hentai!!!"  
  
~  
  
That afternoon, the group decided to set off again. They had traveled for quite some time when they came upon a small deserted village. Kagome hesitated.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about this place doesn't feel right."  
  
"Heheheh. You don't know how right you are."  
  
"Huh? Who are you?! Show yourself!" Inu-Yasha challenged.  
  
"Shame, Inu-Yasha. You should know who I am by now." A figure stepped out from behind a ruined hut.  
  
"Naraku!" Sango said with disgust.  
  
"Figures," Inu-Yasha said. He cracked his knuckles and charged at Naraku. He cut Naraku's head off in one clean swipe. The demon puppet's head laughed.  
  
"Heheh. Inu-Yasha, I am not your opponent."  
  
~  
  
"Look, Jaken! Another one!" Rin ran over and picked the flower she had spotted. "Aren't they beautiful? Look, lord Sessho-maru. I made a bouquet for you!"  
  
Sessho-maru took the tiny collection of various different flowers from the small child.  
  
"Thank you, Rin. We should be going now." He got up and began walking away.  
  
"Yes, lord Sessho-maru!"  
  
Sessho-maru walked along, not really sure where to go next. Suddenly, he saw a glint of light up ahead. He walked ahead to find out what was causing the strange glint. He came upon a small clearing.  
  
'No, it can't be!'  
  
There, in the middle of the clearing, was the Tetsusaiga.  
  
~  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Huh? What the-?"  
  
Something streaked towards Inu-Yasha and attacked him, leaving a painful gash in his left arm.  
  
"Sessho-maru!"  
  
"Indeed, Inu-Yasha. I have a little surprise for you." He held up the Tetsusaiga for Inu-Yasha to see.  
  
'What?!!! The Tetsusaiga?!! But I thought Naraku had it!' Inu-Yasha simply stared.  
  
"I am able to hold the Tetsusaiga because of this arm that I found from a human that you yourself slaughtered. I must thank you for sparing me the trouble."  
  
"Shut up, you bastard!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha took a wild leap at Sessho-maru.  
  
Sessho-maru easily dodged and managed to land a swipe with his own claws, leaving four bloody gashes in Inu-Yasha's side. Inu-Yasha attempted another attack, but only gained a punch from Sessho-maru that sent him flying. One of Kagome's arrows whizzed in at lightning speed. Sessho-maru dodged just in time.  
  
"What a nuisance."  
  
Sessho-maru raised the Tetsusaiga to rid himself of the pest named Kagome.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Sessho-maru," Inu-Yasha said while trying to pull himself off the ground. "You know the wind scar won't kill a human."  
  
"I know that all too well, little brother." Sessho-maru threw the Tetsusaiga at Kagome.  
  
"No!! Kagome!!!"  
  
"Inu-Yaashaaaa!!!"  
  
Kagome stared in fear as the sword came closer.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The huge sword's blood-covered tip stopped inches from Kagome's face.  
  
~  
  
I know, I know, I'm sooo evil!! Isn't it wonderful?(in the words of my friend Danni) Yes, Danni, I did put Sessho-maru in this fanfic. Anywho, to make up for the long update from last time, I'll try to update sooner this time. Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	5. A Hanyou's Love

Gomen nasai!! I know I said I would update sooner, but you know how things go. Anyway, I don't have much to say this time.  
  
Review responses:  
  
White-wings01: Eeeek!! Don't kill me! I'm going as fast as I can!  
  
elven dragonlord: I'll read your stories, just hold your chopsticks! Geesh! Some people have no patience!  
  
kittykathy: thank you for your review! I hope you continue to read my story!  
  
Lost Darkness: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! Don't kill me! I'll make it up to you! The end of this chapter isn't a cliffhanger! Well not much anyway.  
  
Inuhugger: Come on! Where's the update on Dreaming you promised me? Oh, well, as long as you update soon, I'm happy. And thanks for reviewing me once again. I'm a fan of your work, you know.  
  
SakuraLuna: Yay! ish good  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Inu-Yasha. I just forgot him in my locker.  
  
~  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Inu-Yasha fell to the ground, the gigantic sword jabbed through his chest.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The Tetsusaiga transformed into its smaller state, looking ridiculously harmless in the gaping wound.  
  
"Sessho-maru! You're dead!" Kagome shouted in fury.  
  
Kagome fired two arrows at lightning speed towards Sessho-maru. The first arrow severed the human arm. The second would have taken his head if he hadn't moved at the last moment. Still, the arrow skimmed his shoulder, leaving a painful cut. Kagome readied another arrow, but Sessho-maru was already making his escape. Kagome turned and ran to where her friends were kneeling beside Inu-Yasha in a growing pool of blood.  
  
'Please don't die, Inu-Yasha.'  
  
~  
  
"Why did you run away, m'lord?" Jaken interrogated his master.  
  
"Because it was no use for me to stay," Sessho-maru replied calmly. "That annoying human girl severed my arm with her arrow, so I would not have been able to retrieve the Tetsusaiga, anyway."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
'No. That is not a truthful answer,' Sessho-maru thought to himself. 'Why did I retreat? Because of my brother, that's why. Why would he sacrifice himself to save the life of one pathetic human? I don't understand.'  
  
Sessho-maru glanced over at Rin who was chasing a butterfly around. Sessho-maru smiled.  
  
'Then again, maybe I do understand.'  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha heard faint voices. They sounded so far away. He listened, tried to make them out. Slowly, they became clearer. Was that Kagome's voice? He tried opening his eyes. A blurry figure turned in his direction.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked, trying unsuccessfully to clear his blurred vision. The figure moved closer.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! You're awake!"  
  
"We were beginning to think you'd never wake up. You were out for nearly three full days." Miroku's voice came from across the room where two more blurry figures were sitting next to each other.  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked again. The person next to him became a little clearer.  
  
"Ka . Kagome?"  
  
Inu-Yasha realized his own voice sounded faint and far away. He tried to move, even though he couldn't feel most of his body. He almost succeeded, but a wave of pain stopped him. Inu-Yasha cringed. His whole body hurt all of a sudden.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Don't try to move yet."  
  
Inu-Yasha squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the pain to pass. Every breath hurt. After the pain had subsided a little, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes again and looked up. His vision cleared completely this time. It was Kagome.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked weakly.  
  
"It's okay. We're in Kaede's hut," Kagome's soft voice responded. "You should rest now."  
  
Kagome gently rubbed his ears and ran her fingers trough his hair as Inu-Yasha became unconscious again. Miroku took advantage of this quiet moment  
  
SLAP!!  
  
~  
  
(A/N: Okay, I added this next part, just for fun. I was kinda in a fluffy mood.*teehee*)  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Kagome sighed. She couldn't get to sleep. It was just one of those nights. She rolled over in her sleeping bag, hoping this would somehow help. Nope. She sat up and looked around. Shippo was curled up next to her. Sango was sleeping by her feet with Kirara. She noticed that Miroku had gotten closer to Sango during the night. Inu-Yasha . She looked over to where Inu-Yasha was sleeping. Still sleeping.  
  
'He jumped in front of Tetsusaiga and nearly lost his life,' she thought. 'Does he really care about me that much?'  
  
"Kagome? Why are you awake?"  
  
"Sango! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I just can't get to sleep, that's all." Kagome's gaze slid over towards Inu-Yasha again.  
  
"You're worried about him, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, well, sort of."  
  
"I can't really blame you. Well since I'm awake and you can't get to sleep, I'll just keep you company for a while."  
  
"Thanks, Sango."  
  
Sango and Kagome talked to each other about various different things for a while. Sango's gaze kept drifting to a certain spot on Inu-Yasha's head.  
  
"Hard to resist, isn't it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, well, um, yes."  
  
"The first time I saw Inu-Yasha, I couldn't pay attention to anything else. I couldn't resist either. Lucky for me he was asleep."  
  
"You're so lucky ."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Nani? Can I really?"  
  
"Well, sure. He's asleep now, so it's the only opportunity you'll have for a while."  
  
"Well, okay." Sango tentatively reached a hand up to Inu-Yasha's head. Her hand touched its prize and the other hand quickly joined it.  
  
"They're . so soft," Sango said in amazement.  
  
"I know! Nobody can resist those ears!"  
  
(A/N: Thanks for dealing with me. I was thinking, poor Sango. She never got the chance to touch those fuzzy little ears of his. Well, I had to give her her chance.)  
  
~  
  
-Three days later-  
  
It had been almost a week since the battle with Sessho-maru and Inu- Yasha was almost completely healed. He was sitting next to Kagome on the same hilltop they had sat on only a short time before. Together, they gazed out over the village.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to ask you something. Why did you jump in front of Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"To save you, that's obvious."  
  
"Yeah, but . You almost got yourself killed. Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"Feh. I knew I would live."  
  
"Hmph. Just like you to say something like that."  
  
The couple returned their gaze to the village. Many of the villagers were busy rebuilding their huts. Inu-Yasha sighed.  
  
"What's the matter, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I still just feel so guilty about what I did."  
  
"Yeah, but it couldn't be helped. At least we have the Tetsusaiga back now."  
  
"I'm not so sure that matters anymore," Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Nothing, Kagome. Nothing."  
  
~  
  
Was that a short chapter? I think it was a short chapter. Did you think it was a short chapter? I do. Did you like the part about the ears? I did.  
  
Cliffhanger? I don't think it was a cliffhanger. Did you think it was a cliffhanger? I don't. Do you?*knife sticks into wall next to me* I guess so.  
  
Anyway, I'm accepting flames now, since I've been writing this story for a while. 


	6. History Repeats Itself

Gomen! Minor case of writers block! (and about two tons of homework .) Gomen, gomen, gomen! I wasn't really sure how this chapter was going to fit in. I already know how this fic is going to end, though! Yeah, I've got three pages worth of scribbles that are supposed to be the basic plans for the rest of the story. And it's official. This is the last chapter before it starts to get weird. Thank you ALL for your reviews!! I got lots of great reviews this time, especially on the ears part. *cries* I'M SO HAPPYYYYYYY!!! I LUV you all!! (That's the L-U-V version not the L-O-V-E kind) Oh, and just for your information, despite my username, I am a member of the female gender. THANK YOU!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Lost Darkness: My faithful reviewer! Well, no kidding! If you didn't read my fic, I'd probably rip your head off at school *cough! cough!*. Yeah, Miroku tends to do that, doesn't he? Anyway, I'm glad you like it! Not that you wouldn't or anything. I mean how can such a nice, sweet, thoughtful, innocent, friendly, happy person like you be cruel enough to say that you hate my fic. *talking to self: I hope she doesn't realize I'm just being nice to her so she won't murder me.* LOOOONG REVIEW RESPONSE!!!  
  
Inuhugger: Are you serious? Why can't you update? I can't live without your updates! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *Ahem!* Back on subject!! Aren't his ears adorable? Have you visited the online shrine to the ears? If not, I'll try to find the address for it. You'd be a perfect match for that website if you haven't been there already! Hope you continue reading!!!!!  
  
ScarletRaven1001: Wow! Wow! I mean, what else can I say? I'm so happy you read my story! You really don't think it's bad? Do you honestly think no one would flame me? I'm so happy! This will be the last chapter before it becomes really strange and slightly sad. That's when I think people will start to flame me. Heck, I'd flame myself if I read my own story! Anyway, you don't want to listen to me babble on, so I hope you continue reading! Now, off to see if you've updated!!!  
  
Sailorjj07: Thanks for reading my ficcie! You've updated? Really? Yay! *Runs off to read ficcie* Tail: Oh, no you don't! you've gotta finish writing your review responses, at least! Me: aaaaawwww!! Do I have to?  
  
elven dragonlord: Whew! No chopsticks! That's good! I promise I'll read your other story soon!  
  
TBPeppy: Oh, wow! You, too? This is the best day of my life! You read my story! I'm so happy!*wags* I love your reviews! They're so funny! Haha! Thanks for your advice, too. I'll try to be a little more descriptive. I guess I just got too excited! THANK YOU! I hope you continue reading!  
  
~  
  
"Thank goodness that's over with," Shippo said.  
  
The gang was on the move again, this time on the hunt for shards of the jewel. They were miles from Kaede's village by now and the journey was starting to get a little boring. Shippo successfully tried to start a conversation as they walked along. Little did he know how important this conversation would turn out to be.  
  
"Yeah, no joke there," Miroku agreed. "But why would Sessho-maru have the Tetsusaiga if Naraku was the one who stole it?"  
  
"Another one of his setups, no doubt," Sango said. "That coward never dirties his hands with his own problems."  
  
"Feh! That coward's afraid of us!"  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Yes, you're right," Miroku said, completely ignoring Inu-Yasha. "It probably is one of his setups, but Sessho-maru made a pact with Naraku once before and I doubt the outcome would have made him want to do it again."  
  
"Well, whatever his reason was for handing the sword over to Sessho- maru, that's his business. What I want to know is how he was able to take my sword in the first place. The Tetsusaiga's shield should have easily repelled someone like him."  
  
"Yeah. Naraku is the last person I would expect to be able to touch the Tetsusaiga," Kagome said. "Only humans and half-demons can touch it and he's definitely not a human."  
  
"Indeed, but he was a human once, right?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that still doesn't make him a human."  
  
"No, it doesn't, but it doesn't make him a demon either."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that, Miroku?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Kagome, you remember the story of Onigumo and how he called forth the demons who then merged with his body, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, even merged with all those demons, Onigumo's soul would still exist, so it could be possible that Naraku is-"  
  
"Half-demon?" Sango's and Kagome's shocked voices said at the same time.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Kagome asked disbelievingly. "Well that would explain why he was able to touch Tetsusaiga. Wait, you don't suppose that he's capable of using the Tetsusaiga, do you?"  
  
Suddenly, she bumped into something in front of her. It was Inu- Yasha. He had stopped walking all of a sudden and was standing there with his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Why'd you stop so suddenly?"  
  
She couldn't get a good look at his face since his back was to her.  
  
"Don't you dare EVER even SUGGEST that that bastard is capable of wielding MY sword!" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"S-sorry. I I-"  
  
"Nevermind, it doesn't matter." Inu-Yasha's hands relaxed at his sides and he began walking again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango quietly asked Miroku. "One moment he looked like he was ready to kill something and the next, he says it doesn't matter."  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
"Hm? Inu-Yasha! There's a jewel shard up ahead!"  
  
"Really? Let's go!"  
  
Indeed, a huge demon bear leapt out of the trees ahead of them with a jewel shard embedded in its shoulder.  
  
"Boy, am I glad to have this back," Inu-Yasha said as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.  
  
~  
  
"Another jewel shard successfully found and captured!" Kagome said. "What's the matter, Inu-Yasha? Aren't you happy?"  
  
The group had stopped for a lunch break and they were all sitting on Kagome's spread out picnic blanket. Inu-Yasha was off to one side looking rather out of it.  
  
"Well of course I'm happy about it, but you can't expect me to sing and dance every time we get one."  
  
"Well don't bite my head off, you just looked kinda down in the dumps."  
  
"Why should it matter to you?!"  
  
"Well of course it matters to me. I-"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you're being completely unreasonable!" Sango said. "Kagome was worried about you because you looked like you were feeling troubled!"  
  
"Does it suddenly matter to EVERYONE what I feel like?! Next thing I know, Naraku will show up and ask how I'm feeling!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha! What's gotten into you all of a-"  
  
"SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
With that, Inu-Yasha got up and stalked off into the forest. Sango stared after him with a look of disgust.  
  
"Really! How can he be so insensitive?! Someone shows him a little bit of concern and he completely blows his top! I honestly don't know how you put up with him, Kagome! Hm? Kagome! What's wrong?! You look so sad!"  
  
"He's not acting like himself, Sango. I'm worried."  
  
~  
  
A small flock of birds took to the air as Inu-Yasha passed. He was angry. Angry with his friends, and angry with Kagome.  
  
'Stupid, irritating wench! She acts like she has to worry about me every single second of my life! I hate her!' Inu-Yasha stopped mid-stride. 'Did I really just say that?' Suddenly, he wasn't angry with Kagome anymore. He was angry with himself. 'What's happening to me?! Why am I doing this?! The way I yelled at them, just because they were worried about me-'  
  
="Does it suddenly matter to EVERYONE what I feel like?! Next thing I know, Naraku will show up and ask how I'm feeling!"=  
  
"Keh! That's a laugh! 'Naraku will show up and ask how I'm feeling!' Hah!"  
  
"Actually, that's not exactly what I came to do."  
  
Inu-Yasha's head snapped up. Naraku was standing merely a few feet away, dressed in his baboon pelt.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
"I've seen what you have done. Quite impressive. I never expected someone like you would ever be able to slaughter half of a village of humans."  
  
"Shut up! You're the cause of all this! It's your fault all of those humans were killed."  
  
"Oh, was it now?"  
  
"You were the one that stole my sword!"  
  
"Heheh. How pathetic. Someone who doesn't even enjoy the thought of killing demons is reduced to butchering a bunch of innocent humans just because he lost his sword. You can't even control your own heritage."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You know what I say is true."  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
"Don't fool your self. I can hear the way your voice trembles."  
  
~  
  
"He's been gone for quite a while now," Sango said quietly. "I hope nothing has happened to him."  
  
"Sango, we have to go look for him."  
  
Sango nodded. "Kirara!" Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back while Shippo and Kagome rode on Kagome's bicycle. Kirara sniffed out Inu- Yasha's scent and followed it. They found him in a tiny clearing, but he wasn't alone.  
  
"What's Naraku doing here?" Shippo wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome replied as her bicycle skidded to a stop, "But whatever he's here for, it can't be good."  
  
Kirara quickly jumped between Naraku and Inu-Yasha with Miroku and Sango still on her back. Miroku stared daggers at Naraku while Sango looked behind them to where Kagome was now standing beside Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha's head was down and his thick silver bangs were hiding his most of his face.  
  
"Is he alright, Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. He's not injured as far as I can tell, but he doesn't even seem to notice that we're here. Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, can you hear me? What's wrong?! Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Sango turned towards Naraku and her glare left Miroku's far behind in pure ferocity.  
  
"You monster! What have you done to him?!"  
  
"I have done nothing except tell him the truth."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
As everyone turned towards the voice, Naraku silently slipped away into the shadows of the forest.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
It was Inu-Yasha that had spoken. His stance hadn't changed, but he was trembling now.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What-"  
  
"Kagome. Run."  
  
"What? Inu-Yasha, what's wrong? What's the matter?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha lifted his head to look at Kagome. Kagome gasped. There was a faint trace of purple lines on his cheeks and his eyes were pulsing red with each heartbeat. She quickly looked down to his waist. The Tetsusaiga was still there.  
  
'How is this possible?' she thought.  
  
="At least we have the Tetsusaiga back now." "I'm not so sure that matters anymore."=  
  
'He knew?!'  
  
"Run. Please." Inu-Yasha begged her.  
  
"No! I won't leave you! You can fight it!"  
  
"No. Kagome. I can't-. RUN! PLEASE!!"  
  
Kagome realized he was trying to protect her from himself. For some reason, the Tetsusaiga could no longer control his demon blood as it had before. She quickly hopped on her bicycle and started pedaling as fast as she could with Kirara running alongside her.  
  
~  
  
'Please! Just hold it off a little longer! At least until Kagome can get to safety!' Inu-Yasha urged himself desperately. It was too late. His youkai blood seized control of him.  
  
~  
  
The trees were a blur as Kagome struggled to get as far away from Inu- Yasha as possible. The wind whipped the tears away from her face as she pedaled even faster. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground and her mangled bicycle landed on the ground in front of her.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard Sango call out.  
  
Kagome turned to see what the cause of this was.  
  
'Oh, no.'  
  
Inu-Yasha stood behind her, eyes burning a fierce red. The smirk he wore on his face was unbelievably cruel. He flexed his hand with its two- inch long claws.  
  
"Kagome! Hurry!"  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's arm from behind and pulled her up directly into Miroku's lap.  
  
"Hello, young miss."  
  
Sango slapped him and he made room for Kagome between him and Sango. Kirara lurched suddenly as she dodged one of Inu-Yasha's attacks. Inu- Yasha's claws sliced through a tree instead. There was a loud crash as the tree hit the ground followed by the whistle of Inu-Yasha's claws slicing the air in half as he made another assault. Again Kirara dodged and again Inu-Yasha attacked. Soon, the air was filled with the sound of splintering trees as Inu-Yasha's attacks continued to miss. All of the noise soon attracted curious youkai. Kirara was beginning to get tired and Inu- Yasha's claws were coming closer and closer to hitting their target. Inu- Yasha attacked harder, sensing his enemy's difficulty. This time, he wouldn't miss. Kirara saw the attack coming. In a desperate attempt to dodge the attack, she made a jump that threw Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo, who had somehow managed to continue clinging to Kagome's shoulder, flying off her back. The youkai that had been watching decided that this would be a good time to get a free meal. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kirara, who had managed to get a hold of Shippo again, were separated as the demons began to attack them. Inu-Yasha simply slaughtered anything that came within five feet of him. Kagome started out by shooting the demons with her arrows. She reached into her quiver for another arrow.  
  
'Oh, no! I only have one left! What am I gonna do?!' She watched as the demons came closer. 'Duh! Run, you idiot!'  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could away from the demons. Eventually, the youkai decided that chasing the strange-looking girl wasn't worth the effort. By the looks of her, she might be poisonous! Kagome no longer heard the demons chasing after her, but she kept running anyway. The tears were streaming freely down her face again.  
  
'Inu-Yasha. You said you'd always be there to protect me! Where are you now?! I need you to protect me!'  
  
As if on cue, a red-clad figure landed in front of her. His claws were covered in blood and he reeked of death. He had a vicious smile on his face and a deep, growling laugh emanated from his throat. His red eyes were alight with the need to kill. Nowhere in him did she see the Inu- Yasha she once knew. Nowhere. Except, she thought she saw, deep within the blue centers of his eyes, a hint of sadness, helplessness, even fear. And there was something else. The look in his eyes was almost pleading, like there was something he wanted her to do.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. What is it you want me to do?"  
  
The smile on his face became slightly less cruel and he lowered his claws a little.  
  
"Please. Tell me what you want."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. The smile disappeared and his arms dropped to his sides.  
  
"Kagome. Please, help me."  
  
"How?" Kagome knew how, but she hoped he wouldn't say it. She didn't think she would be able to-  
  
"You need to stop me. I don't want to be like this."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I can't-"  
  
"Please, Kago-"  
  
Inu-Yasha started to tremble. He was losing control again. It was now or never.  
  
"I love you, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kagome released the arrow. The arrow hit home, pinning Inu-Yasha to the huge tree behind him. Inu-Yasha's golden eyes met Kagome's one last time before he lost consciousness.  
  
"I love you, too, Kagome."  
  
~  
  
EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! Please don't hate me! I know it's sad, but at least they confessed their love to one another, right? If any of you were wondering what happened to Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo, they all survived. (Did you honestly think a bunch of measly youkai could kill them?) Well, was the chapter descriptive enough?*teehee*  
  
Anyway, one thing I need to know from you wonderful reviewers. Should I continue this fic, or was this a good place to end it?  
  
Anyway, review and give me your answer. 


	7. Myuka

EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!! Death threats! Death threats! Death threats! They're coming to get me! Tail: So? Me: If they come to get me, they'll get you, too! Tail: Oh. HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Me: Okay, everybody just calm down and put the sharp objects away! I'm sorry about what I did, but, hey, remember me? I'm the one who actually had to go through the process of WRITING the thing! Tail: If you didn't like it, then why did you even write it? Me: Because it was the only way I could decently continue the story!  
  
Review responses:  
  
pruningshears: Hey! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it! *Calls to Tail* Hey, look! Another review! Tail: Oh, yippee! You know, the ears part was my idea! Me: Was not! Tail: Was too! Me: Was not! *hits Tail over the- wait, it doesn't have a head, does it? Anyway, hits Tail*  
  
Inuhugger: I cannot express how endlessly happy I am that you updated! Sorry I made you sad, but I have a valid reason! I knew how I wanted the main plot to go, but I had no idea how to continue after that. I spent the next week or so trying to figure out how to make my fic longer and this was honestly the best I could come up with! Anyway, I'm gonna try to check out your website when I get the chance. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! (Warning: It's kinda sad at Inu's expense! Sorry!)  
  
kittykathy: I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to be sad! At least Kag and Inu admitted their love to each other! I'm glad you like it anyway!  
  
LostDarkness: *clears throat* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kairinu: Alright, alright! I'll continue! See? See this? It's ANOTHER CHAPTER! Anyway, thanks for your review! I'm not THAT great of a writer, am I?  
  
elven dragonlord: (see LostDarkness's review response)  
  
InuyashaMistress: Thank you! You're practically the only person that hasn't given me a death threat! (Unless that part that said 'die' was directed at me!) Anyway, glad you like it!  
  
Squeakers: It's you again! You were my second reviewer EVER! How could I forget? Thanks for the evil death threat, I think. Hope you continue reading!  
  
spiritchild029: My first e-mail reviewer! Cool! And it's practically a death threat! Not so cool! Anyway, I hope you continue reading and reviewing!  
  
The disclaimer is at the end of the chapter this time. And it's for a good reason, too!  
  
~  
  
A small girl, about ten years old, sat under a tree deep in the forest, crying. She had been separated from her family earlier that day and had no idea where she was. In other words, she was lost. She thought she heard something move in the forest and quickly looked up.  
  
"Mommy?" she asked.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
The bushes next to her rustled. She jumped up and started running as fast as she could. She couldn't see clearly because of all the tears in her eyes and she tripped over a tree root. She pulled herself into a sitting position and hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly to herself. After a while, she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around to see if she could find something that could tell her where she was. What she did see almost made her jump for joy. It was a young man, just through the trees a little way.  
  
'Maybe he could help me find my way home!' she thought.  
  
"Hello?" she called. "Excuse me, I'm lost. Can you help me?"  
  
The boy didn't answer. She walked into the clearing where he was. Only then did she notice that his eyes were closed and he was pinned to a tree because of the arrow through his chest.  
  
"Hey, mister! Are you okay?"  
  
She decided to at least get him off the tree. She reached up for the arrow.  
  
'It's too high!'  
  
She grasped the boy's clothing and used it to climb up until she was level with his face. She grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled as hard as she could. The arrow suddenly vanished in a burst of pink light. She barely had time to be confused because the boy, no longer supported by the arrow, slid to the ground taking her with him. She now sat on his lap while he half-lay, half-sat against the trunk of the tree. His eyes were still closed. She took a good look at him for the first time. He was wearing some sort of loose, red clothing and he had an old, beaten-up sword strapped to his waist. He had silver-white hair and sharp, claw-like nails.  
  
'Seems normal enough,' she thought.  
  
Her gaze drifted up to his head where she saw two small white dog- ears.  
  
"Puppy!" she exclaimed like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
She reached up and scratched behind the ears. A slow smile crept across the boy's face.  
  
"Kagome-?"  
  
The girl jumped at the sudden presence of someone else's voice. She realized that the voice belonged to the one whose ears she had just been petting and pulled her hand away as he slowly opened his eyes. Consciousness seemed to come slowly to him and it took him a few seconds to realize that there was someone sitting on his lap. Inu-Yasha stared at the small girl who was, in turn, staring at him.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" he asked, not all too politely.  
  
"I'm Myuka. Um, I'm kind of lost and I was wondering if you could-"  
  
Inu-Yasha's memory hit him like a rock. He stood up, throwing the young girl from his lap.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"That's the second time you've said that!"  
  
"Said what?!"  
  
"Kagome's name. How do you know Kagome?" Myuka asked.  
  
"What do you mean how do I know Kagome?! How do you know her?!"  
  
"Kagome's my grandma."  
  
There was a brief pause.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome's my grandma! But she died about three years ago."  
  
Inu-Yasha just stared at her.  
  
"But-? What-?"  
  
Inu-Yasha felt an odd weight around his neck, and it wasn't his prayer bead necklace. Of course the necklace was there, but there was something else. He reached down inside his kimono and pulled out the Shikon Jewel, completely whole, tied around his neck with a thin piece of cord.  
  
"Wha-? What's going on?! How long have I been here?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha frantically tried to gather his thoughts. He could smell Kagome's city even from as far away as he was. He took off running as fast as he could in that direction, leaving Myuka behind. Myuka stared after Inu-Yasha as she was left alone once again.  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha raced through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
'Kagome can't be dead! She can't!'  
  
The city of Tokyo loomed before him and he quickly spotted Kagome's shrine. He leapt through Kagome's window as he had so many times before. He was surprised when he landed on a bed, which was now directly below the window. He looked about the rest of the room. Everything had been rearranged. Books littered the room, but they weren't the same as the ones Kagome had. These ones were smaller and full of pictures. He sniffed the air. The scent was similar yet different from Kagome's. The room still held Kagome's scent, but it had changed somehow.  
  
'This can't be possible!'  
  
Inu-Yasha leapt out the window again and headed back into the forest, hoping to find some clue there.  
  
~  
  
Myuka heard quick footsteps coming in her direction and looked up to see Inu-Yasha halt in front of the tree, drop to the ground on his hands and knees, and start sniffing the ground like a dog.  
  
"What are you looking for?" she asked curiously.  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored her.  
  
'It's here. I can smell it. Kagome's scent is here somewhere.'  
  
He came across a patch of dirt that looked like it had probably been disturbed a few years back. He buried his hands in the soft earth and began digging. He dug until his hand hit something hard. Carefully, he pulled the object out of the dirt. It was a small, wooden box about a foot long and half a foot wide. He brushed away the mud and dirt that still clung to it. On the lid of the box, carved in rough letters, was his name.  
  
~  
  
GO AHEAD!!!! FLAME ME!!!! BURN ME ALIVE!!!! I'M READY FOR YA!!!! :P 


	8. Alone

Gah! Writers block is evil! Sorry. I hate writers block. Who doesn't? Anyway. Our school had a manga art contest! Yay! I'm so happy! All the drawings are so awesome! And it's all thanks to the media ladies! I swear they're as obsessed with manga as anybody could be!  
  
Anyway, just so you all know, Inu-Yasha will NOT be falling in love with Myuka. First of all, he still loves Kagome. Second of all, Myuka is too young to know that a guy with silver hair and dog-ears isn't a normal, everyday person. Also, the tree that Inu-Yasha is pinned to is NOT the Goshinboku. It is a completely different tree in a completely different forest about two or three miles away from Kagome's shrine.  
  
Review responses:  
  
LostDarkness: Gee, that makes me feel SO much better.  
  
Squeakers: I'm sorry! I truly am! Please don't hurt me! In answer to your question, that's exactly what happened. But Inu-Yasha didn't age at all because the arrow kinda stopped time for him. I hope this makes sense. Now could you let me go? NO DON'T RIP THE DUCT- OOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Inuhugger: Well at least someone's happy. I don't care if you say you like my story every time! It makes me happy! I await your updates! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
elven dragonlord: You actually didn't give me a death threat this time! It wouldn't matter if you did though. I no longer fear your chopsticks because I learned how to use them myself! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! And I'm very good at it, too. Thanks for complimenting the name. Actually, Myuka was Seana's idea.  
  
Koinu-chan: Puppy-chan!! Oh. Sorry. Glad you like my story! Or at least I think you do. Anyway, be glad that I'm one of those people that at least TRIES to update consistently. Unlike some others I know. *glares at SakuraLuna* Anyway, hope you continue reading!  
  
kittykathy: Hi again! Yay! you're such a faithful reviewer! Not like any of the others aren't or anything. Anyway, thanks for reminding me that he could do that. It never even crossed my mind that he could use the jewel to do that. Tail: Bright, isn't she? Me: Anyway, I now know what to do about that. Your question will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I do own Myuka. Straight and simple. Now will you leave me alone?  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha opened the box slowly, not quite wanting to know what was inside. He removed the lid of the box to reveal a bunch of the objects Kagome had called pictures. A small, red piece of cloth lay beside them. Inu-Yasha recognized it as the red bow from Kagome's school uniform. Something at the bottom of the box caught his eye. It was a small, rolled- up piece of paper tied with a short string. He gently untied the string and unrolled the paper. The inside of the paper was covered in Kagome's writing and smelled strongly of her scent. He began reading the letter silently to himself.  
  
'It's been so long since I've seen you and so much has happened. I think you should know that Naraku has been defeated, though it wasn't easy without your help. Miroku's wind tunnel is gone and he actually feels kind of defenseless without it. Kikyo and Kohaku were finally laid to rest. The jewel is complete now, too. Our journey is complete, but I still go back every once in a while to see how everyone's doing. I also found this nice guy. We got married and had a daughter. I know it's what you would have wanted for me. To find someone who could love me and protect me, though he could never replace you. I've told him all about you and he understands that I could never love him as much as I loved you. Sango and Miroku have gotten over their differences as well and they have three children of their own. Shippo helps out around the village a lot. And there's this little kitsune girl he's become friends with. But that was all a really long time ago. I have a granddaughter named Myuka, now. I wish you could meet her. I don't have much longer on this world now. I've decided to give the Shikon Jewel to you, since I won't be able to protect it anymore. I trust you to protect it. I miss you so much. I want nothing more than to look into your eyes, to hear your voice. There are so many things we never got to do together. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you. But fate is cruel.' Inu-Yasha could see the places where Kagome's tears had smudged the writing. The writing was smudged further by his own tears, landing beside Kagome's on the paper. 'If you ever find this letter, Inu-Yasha, I just want you to know that I love you. I did and I always will.'  
  
Myuka watched as Inu-Yasha read the letter. When he finished the letter, he simply sat in silence staring at it. Myuka saw his tears falling on the page. She walked up and sat in front of him with her legs folded under her.  
  
"I-" Myuka wanted to make him feel better, but she wasn't sure how. She turned her face downward in defeat.  
  
"She's really gone, isn't she?"  
  
Myuka nodded. Inu-Yasha's tears fell freely now. He hadn't cried like this since his mother died. Myuka helplessly watched the tears roll down the hanyou's face. She could hardly stand it. She hated it when people were sad. Suddenly, she leaned forward and threw her arms around the trembling hanyou.  
  
"Please don't be sad," she begged. "Please?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared, surprised, at the small girl who was desperately trying to comfort him. It didn't matter. Nothing could comfort him now. He shoved the girl away from him and ran off into the woods. Myuka watched him disappear into the rapidly darkening woods and wondered if she would ever see her own loved ones again.  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha leapt into a tall tree and jumped from branch to branch until he reached the highest one that would support him without breaking. He had lost his world in what to him had seemed like a matter of minutes. He had lost his home, his friends, and above all, he had lost Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome. He would never see any of them again.  
  
'I could use the Shikon jewel to bring Kagome back!' he thought. 'But that wouldn't be right. She wouldn't be the same. Nobody is after being brought back from death.'  
  
He turned and looked at where he had left the girl. She was sitting on the ground drawing pictures with a stick.  
  
'Her parents must be worried about her,' he thought. 'Her mother is Kagome's child.'  
  
He pondered this for a little while.  
  
'The least I could do is take her back home.'  
  
~  
  
Myuka finished her drawing of a puppy. It had floppy ears and a collar with a heart shaped tag. It had always been her favorite way to draw dogs, but this time it felt like there was something missing. She was busy thinking about it when something picked her up and flung her onto its back.  
  
"Hold on," it said.  
  
Myuka recognized Inu-Yasha and grasped the red clothing as tightly as she could as he launched himself into the air. She laughed aloud as the treetops flew past her face. She was having so much fun, she almost didn't see her house ahead of them. She was slightly disappointed when Inu-Yasha stopped. He set her down without a word disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
'Thank you,' she thought and then raced to her house.  
  
"Mommy?!" she heard a slight movement in the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy! I'm home!"  
  
Myuka's mother stuck her head out of the kitchen, face streaked with tears.  
  
"Myuka?!"  
  
Myuka ran into her mother's embrace.  
  
"Where have you been?! I was so worried about you!"  
  
"What's all the ruckus in here about?" Myuka's father asked as he walked into the room. He stopped when he saw Myuka. "I think I better get a new prescription for my glasses."  
  
Myuka giggled. "No, Daddy! I'm home!" She broke away from her mother and ran to her father.  
  
~  
  
Unknown to Myuka, Inu-Yasha hadn't quite left yet. He sat in a branch of a tree, watching as Myuka embraced both of her overjoyed parents. Even though his own loneliness pulled at his heart, he was happy for the family. He got up and jumped away through the treetops without a sound.  
  
~  
  
Myuka's parents sat on either side of her on the couch.  
  
"How did you get home?" her mother asked her.  
  
"I found a nice man and he took me home."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that had park rangers there."  
  
"But Mom-"  
  
"Don't worry, honey. You're home now."  
  
~  
  
Myuka awoke the next morning with the sun shining gently through her window. She sat up and stretched her arms and hopped out of bed. She pulled her window open and stuck her head out into the morning. A flash of red caught the bottom of her eye. She looked down and saw Inu-Yasha making his way toward the well house.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing.'  
  
She brought her head back into her room. Myuka cautiously opened her door and stuck her head out. Her parents were still sleeping. She stepped out and crept down the stairs as quietly as she could. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell down the last five stairs, landing painfully (and noisily) on her rear.  
  
"Myuka?" her mother's sleepy voice floated down. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just going outside!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the well. He had no desire to go back, even if the well did work. Everyone he knew would be dead anyway. Except for Shippo. But Shippo had probably started his own life somewhere else. His ear flicked toward a sound from the entrance to the well house. He recognized the scent of Myuka, the little girl that had released him from Kagome's arrow. She walked up and crouched beside him, looking into his face.  
  
"You really miss her, don't you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't respond.  
  
'He looks so sad,' Myuka thought.  
  
Myuka desperately tried to think of a way to cheer him up. She tugged on Inu-Yasha's sleeve.  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"C'mon! I wanna show you my room!"  
  
Inu-Yasha followed the girl to the door where she suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?" Inu-Yasha asked her.  
  
"My mom's cooking in there. How are we gonna get you inside without her seeing you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha picked the girl up and jumped through Myuka's window.  
  
"Neat!"  
  
"Feh! Whatever."  
  
"So do you like it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"My room!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around the room. There were action comics all over the floor and posters of superheroes and knights fighting dragons littered the walls. There was a bookshelf filled top to bottom with books about dangerous adventures. This girl definitely liked action.  
  
"You used to travel with Kagome, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Can you tell me all about your adventures? Grandma Kagome used to tell me a little, but not very much. I wanna know it all!"  
  
"Well, there's an awful lot to tell. I can't tell it all to you right now."  
  
"Can you take me for a ride on your back, instead? Like you did last night?!"  
  
"Hm?" Inu-Yasha stared at Myuka.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"YAY!" Myuka giggled with joy.  
  
"Get on and hold on tight."  
  
Soon, the pair was flying through the treetops. Myuka laughed with excitement. The whole forest glittered with dew.  
  
"It's so pretty!" Myuka exclaimed.  
  
'This girl is so much like Kagome,' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha spotted a small pond and stopped there. He watched Myuka try to catch frogs as he sat in a tree at the edge of the pond. Suddenly, his ears pricked up. He sniffed the air cautiously. A familiar scent was coming from the direction of Kagome's house.  
  
Blood.  
  
~  
  
Yippee! That was an extra long chapter since you all had to wait so long! I also have a one-shot up called Inu-Yasha meets the telephone. Check it out if you want!  
  
Oh, and by the way, does anybody know the names of Kagome's three friends from her era? I really wanna know! 


	9. Together

NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I got my first flame!!! *cries* It hurt! K, now I'm just mad!! Someone needs to die! *cough*NickNova*cough* But aside from that, the rest of you are SOOOOOOO good to me!! *huggles faithful fans* THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! And I'm sorry you had to wait so long! I couldn't log in for a while for some reason. Anyway, I got the problem fixed now! Also, I accidentally screwed up the title of my one-shot. It's "Inu-Yasha meets the phone" not "Inu-Yasha meets the telephone." Sorry for the mix-up!  
  
Review responses:  
  
kittykathy: I'm sorry! It doesn't work with the plot if he wishes her back! I promise a happy ending, though! Thanks for ALL your reviews! They're wonderful!  
  
Inuhugger: Sorry I made Inu cry! I'll buy you a new box of tissues, K? It would be kinda creepy if we updated on the same day. You know what, though? My friend and I both watched the same movie for the first time last night! She watched it at her house and I watched it at mine! Creepy, huh? It's not even a popular movie title! At all! There weren't even previews for it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and update soon! And thanks for your review on Inu-Yasha meets the phone, too.  
  
LostDarkness: Heheheh! Sorry! I forgot to tell you! Whoopsee! Anyway, I wasn't gone from school as long as I expected. I missed you in math on Friday! Come back from Arizona soon! And here's your review response for Inu-Yasha meets the phone: You spelled Thanksgiving wrong! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thonksgiving!! HAHAHAHA!!!! THONK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *sees evil death glare* Yipe!! If you kill me I can't update!!  
  
Koinu-chan: Thanky yous!!! You reviewed me again! HEHEHEHEHEHE!!! Me high on sugar! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thanks for giving me the name of one of Kagome's friends! But do you know which one it is? Heheh. I need to know for another fanfic I'm gonna write and it would be great if you could tell me.  
  
Squeakers: ? I'm confused. Anyway, whoever this Kat person is, she's nice. Ummmm. Honestly. I'm confused. I don't know what else to say, so. Here's the next chapter.  
  
shadowspinner1: Another new reviewer!!! YAAAAY!! *wags ever faithful tail* Tail: Excuse me? Did you just call me faithful? Me: *ignoring Tail* Thanks for your review on Inu-Yasha meets the phone, too. Out of service area, huh? You just gotta ignore little details like that. If you didn't, life wouldn't be so gosh dang funny! You have a henchman? No, wait. HenchMEN? O_O Yipe!  
  
elven dragonlord: Keep reviewing or die!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
SakuraLuna: Gak! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're so mean! *runs off and cries in a corner somewhere*  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree and landed next to Myuka.  
  
"Oi! Kid! Get on! We gotta go now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ask questions later, kid! Get on and hold on tight!"  
  
Inu-Yasha took off at top speed, heading straight for Kagome's house.  
  
'But it's not Kagome's house anymore,' he thought. 'It never will be again.'  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts. Right now, he had to figure out what was going on. He could see the Goshinboku ahead of him. He was almost there. His breath caught in his throat when he finally came to a stop in front of the house. Several of the windows were broken and the roof was caved in in one place. A trail of blood led away from the house, as if the victims had been dragged away.  
  
"What's going on?" Myuka asked, clinging to Inu-Yasha's haori.  
  
Inu-Yasha could feel her trembling.  
  
"I don't know," he replied.  
  
He set the small girl down and knelt next to the trail of crimson. The blood belonged to Myuka's parents, he could tell from the scent. A glimmer of silver caught Inu-Yasha's eye. He reached down and picked up a bloodstained silver necklace.  
  
"That's mommy's necklace." Myuka was sitting next to him on the ground now. Inu-Yasha could see the tears starting to form in the little girl's eyes. As young as she was, she understood. Her parents were gone. Inu-Yasha tried to focus on what could have done this. He sniffed the air, trying to pick up the scent of the culprit. A small growl escaped his lips. Demons did this. But demons didn't exist in Kagome's time, did they?  
  
'Or at least didn't have a reason to show themselves,' Inu-Yasha thought. 'Until now.'  
  
Inu-Yasha clutched the lump in his haori that was the Shikon jewel.  
  
'Kagome's arrow must have been hiding the jewel's aura. And now that the spell is broken, the demons can sense the jewel. And they want it. Well they can't have it. In my era of Kagome's!'  
  
Suddenly, Inu-Yasha's ears pricked up. There was an odd wailing sound coming closer. Inu-Yasha listened as the sound grew louder and louder.  
  
'Curse it! It's coming here!'  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Myuka and leapt into the safety of the forest. He stayed close enough to keep an eye on the house, though. Inu-Yasha watched as the source of the noise stopped in front of Kagome's -no- Myuka's house. He watched the police try to figure out what had happened. Fat chance there. An object in the pocket of one of the officers started beeping. He pulled the object out of his pocket and held it up to his ear. After listening for a couple of minutes, he replaced the object in his pocket.  
  
"Hey," he said to one of his fellow officers," the same thing happened on the other side of town."  
  
"The same thing?"  
  
"Yeah. Weird, isn't it. Round everyone up. We're gonna go check it out."  
  
Inu-Yasha waited until he was sure everyone was gone.  
  
'Another attack. This demon is trying to lure me away. And it's working. I've gotta stop this thing before it kills more innocent people.'  
  
He looked down at the girl sitting on the ground next to him. Small sobs shook her tiny body and tears were leaving wet trails on her face.  
  
"Hey," he called softly to the girl.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Come on. It's not the end of the world."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because-" Inu-Yasha desperately tried to think of a response. "Because I'm here."  
  
Myuka looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"We've both lost our entire worlds in what seemed like a matter of seconds. We may think we're all alone, but we're not. Because we're together. And if we stay together, we won't be alone."  
  
Myuka wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you, Inu-Yasha. You're right. And we will stay together, right?"  
  
"Right." Inu-Yasha looked again at Myuka's house. "And we'd better stay together and defeat this demon before this happens to other people," he said, pointing at the house.  
  
"A demon? Really? Are we gonna go on an adventure together? Like you and Kagome did?"  
  
"That's right. But before we go on a journey, we've gotta be prepared for one. Come on."  
  
Inu-Yasha picked Myuka up and leapt in to her room through her window. Myuka's room was a mess, too. The mattress on the bed was nearly torn to shreds as were many of the posters on the walls. The bookcase was broken and fallen over and the books were scattered all over the floor. Somewhere among the rubble, Inu-Yasha found a backpack. He tossed it to Myuka.  
  
"Here. Put some clothes in it," he instructed her.  
  
Myuka did as she was told, running over to her nearly destroyed dresser and managing to get a few pairs of clothes out. She hastily shoved the clothes into the backpack and started to gather other things she thought she would need. Trying to pass the time while Myuka got ready, Inu- Yasha tried to tidy up some of the mess. As he was gathering a scattered pile of paper, his hand hit something hard. He pulled it out from under the mountain of paper and books. It was the box Kagome had left him.  
  
"I picked it up for you."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around. Myuka was standing there with her backpack.  
  
"I'm ready," she stated.  
  
"Good."  
  
Inu-Yasha reluctantly started to put the box down, but Myuka grabbed it out of his hand and started to put it into her backpack.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We're taking this with us," she stated bluntly while trying to stuff the box in an already too full backpack.  
  
Finally, she managed to fit it in and yanked the zipper shut.  
  
"There!"  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled silently to himself. "You ready?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Inu-Yasha picked up the girl and jumped back out the window. The two started walking into the forest.  
  
"So," Inu-Yasha said. "Looks like I'll have a lot of time to tell you about my adventures with Kagome."  
  
Myuka giggled.  
  
And so, one dog-eared hanyou and one ten-year-old girl with a backpack looking ironically like Kagome's began their own adventure. Together.  
  
~  
  
Okay. Everyone all together now. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Kawaii! I even think my own chapter is cute! Anyway, I repeat, Inu will NOT fall in love with Myuka. And it's not the end of Kagome, either! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Spoiler!!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!! READ THIS!!!!!!! Okay I need to know this for ANOTHER fic I'm going to be writing. WHAT ARE THE NAMES OF KAGOME'S THREE FRIENDS?!!! You know, the ones from her era. Also, which one is which? If you can't tell me this, I at least need to know their names!!!!!!!  
  
ALSO IMPORTANT!!!! READ THIS, TOO!!!!!!! I will be gone for Christmas break for two weeks and won't be able to update until sometime in early January. Just thought I'd let you know!!  
  
Also, I will be accepting challenges and requests for new fics! If you want me to write something, tell me and I'll try my best.  
  
That's all for now!!! Keep reviewing and stay tuned for the next chapter!!! 


	10. Descendants

Well, I've been gone for a while, but now I'm back and will hopefully update more often. Hopefully.  
  
Special thanks goes to Demonchild93 who actually cried over my fic!!! I don't believe it!! I made somebody cry!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Inuhugger: Wow! You called me your "dear friend"! *cries* That makes me feel so special! I feel loved! Tail: Well, don't! Cuz you're not! Me: *flaming* Must you ALWAYS ruin EVERYTHING?!!! Tail: That is the scariest face I have EVER seen you make! Someone help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Me: Anyways, for the spoiler, you're welcome! *smiles cluelessly* I await your next chapter!! (Will it really be the last?)  
  
elven dragonlord: Too bad! You don't get anything else!! :P  
  
LostDarkness: Oh, don't tell anyone, hmm? HEY EVERYONE!!!! LOSTDARKNESS SAYS- Tail: *covers mouth with it's furry mess of, well, fur* Me: Hey!! What'd you do that for!!! Tail: I'm taking her side this time.  
  
Drisowen: YAY!! Every new reviewer gets a cookie, so here you go. *gives cookie* Anyway, sorry it's so sad, but it will get better, I promise! (I hate sad endings, so don't worry about that.) But I'm glad you like it anyway! Please continue reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Demonchild93: OMG!!! I can't believe you actually cried over my fic!!! I didn't know it was that sad! Oh, yeah! *gives cookie* Oh! You get a pocky too for crying over my fic! *gives pocky* I just found out what a pocky is the other day. Anyway thanks for your WONDERFUL review!! Hope you continue reading! (And reviewing, of course.)  
  
koinu-chan: Wow! You're such a wonderful reviewer!!! Thanks for trying to get the names of Kagome's friends for me!! You're, like, the only one!!! Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
Queen Quantepec III: ANOTHER new reviewer!!! WOW!! *gives cookie* Thanks a bunch for the review! I'm glad you like it so much!! Keep on reading and reviewing!!!!  
  
SakuraLuna: *cough* Correction! She IS dead!!! :P Unfortunately, you already know how the story is going to end, soooooooo. Anyway, I know all the names now, but I still need to know which one is which. ( Check it out my computer just turned that into a GOOD-looking smiley face!!! I didn't know it did THAT!!!! COOL (((( sorry. Anyway, the names are Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.  
  
Disclaimer: (about time I put one up, ne?) I... Do... Not... Own... Inu- Yasha.  
  
~  
  
For the millionth time that day, Myuka stopped to look at some flower or animal that had caught her eye. She pulled out a notebook and pencil and scrabbled something onto the paper. Inu-Yasha heard her running to catch up with him. Sighing, he held out hand. The notebook promptly landed in it. He looked at the new picture added to the page already covered in drawings of animals and plants.  
  
"Isn't it cute?! I've never seen anything like it before! Oh look! There's another one!"  
  
Snatching the notebook from Inu-Yasha's hand, Myuka stopped to make another sketch. A strong beam of light shone through the forest up ahead. Squinting, Inu-Yasha was able to make out a sunny clearing.  
  
"Hey, runt!" he called. "Time for a break!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Inu-Yasha walked into the clearing and flopped down onto his back. He closed his eyes and let the mid-day sun warm his face. A rustling sound indicated that Myuka had entered the clearing as well.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha! You want some lunch?"  
  
"What.?"  
  
Realization hit.  
  
"Gah! I completely forgot about food!! We don't have anything to eat!!!" Inu-Yasha shouted, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Don't worry! I've got it taken care of!!" Myuka stated happily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have it taken care of!" Myuka repeated as she produced two cups of ramen from her backpack. "I also brought matches for a fire and a tea kettle to boil the water in! All we need now is some firewood and some water."  
  
Inu-Yasha took the unspoken request and went to gather some firewood and water. It wasn't hard. All he had to do was walk into the forest and he was surrounded by firewood. He gathered together an armload of good- sized logs. He could also hear a stream nearby. He found it easily, filled the small teapot with water, and made his way back to the clearing. He set the logs and water down in front of Myuka. He watched Myuka's valiant yet futile attempts to light a match.  
  
"Here. Let me do it," Inu-Yasha offered. He handily lit the match and threw it into the pile of logs.  
  
"That was nice!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm just hungry."  
  
Inu-Yasha watched her make the rest of the preparations.  
  
"What made you think to bring all that?" he asked.  
  
Myuka turned to a different page in her notebook and once again handed it to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked at the page.  
  
"Blankets, sleeping mats, food," Inu-Yasha glanced over the list. "You really wanted to go on an adventure, didn't you?"  
  
Myuka nodded giddily.  
  
"So, what else do you have in here?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"You can look at it if you want," Myuka replied, turning her attention to the food.  
  
Inu-Yasha flipped through the pages of the notebook. Most of them contained drawings of knights, heroes, and even demons. As he turned the pages, a picture fell into his lap. He picked it up to look at it. A sad smile crossed his lips. It was a picture of Myuka sitting on the lap of an old woman. Even with her aged appearance, Inu-Yasha could tell it was Kagome. The two were smiling at each other and they both looked so happy. Inwardly, Inu-Yasha was glad Kagome had been able to find happiness and wondered if he would ever be able to do the same, now that Kagome was-  
  
"The noodles are ready!"  
  
Sliding the picture back into the notebook, Inu-Yasha accepted the ramen from Myuka. He looked at the cup in his hands, thinking of all the times Kagome had brought ramen for him. Sighing he ate his noodles with a little less vigor than usual.  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha woke suddenly. He and Myuka were still in the clearing, but it was now mid-afternoon. He looked around suspiciously. Something had woken him.  
  
"Heheh. Inu-Yasha AND the jewel. What a surprise."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around to find a bull-like demon just on the edge of the clearing.  
  
"I thought you had been pinned to a tree by your lover. I also thought the jewel to be destroyed. Apparently I was deceived about both."  
  
"What do you want?!" Inu-Yasha snapped.  
  
"Are you really that dense, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Inu-Yasha clutched the lump under his kimono that was the jewel.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what's going on?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked behind him and found that Myuka had woken up as well.  
  
"Nothing much. You just get to watch me beat the crud out of this demon, that's all. You go hide and watch."  
  
Myuka nodded and ran off to find a tree to hide behind.  
  
"Heheh. 'This demon', Inu-Yasha? Do you really think I came alone? Oh, no. I'm not taking any chances."  
  
Inu-Yasha watched as twenty or so more demons came out of the forest to join the original demon.  
  
"No problem! I can take all of you!" Inu-Yasha challenged  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
With that, all the demons charged at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha quickly pulled out his Tetsusaiga. To his surprise, it didn't transform. He began slicing the demons to bits with his claws instead.  
  
'Why won't the Tetsusaiga transform?'  
  
Inu-Yasha was suddenly distracted by a scream behind him. He turned to see about three demons approaching the tree Myuka was hiding behind.  
  
"Myuka!"  
  
Within a second, Inu-Yasha was between Myuka and the demons and slicing the latter in half with the Tetsusaiga. Inu-Yasha stared at his now transformed sword.  
  
'Of course! It didn't transform before because I was protecting the jewel, not Myuka.'  
  
Inu-Yasha easily slaughtered the rest of the demons with the now transformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
'Was that the demon? No, it was too easy,' he thought. 'These demons were merely sent to test my strength.'  
  
"You were AMAZING!!!" Myuka squealed. "That demon was so cocky, but you showed him!!! Hecallsouthislittlearmyandhe'sall'We'lljustseeaboutthat'andthenyoustartedkil lingthemandthenthosedemonscameaftermeandthenyourswordgotallbigandyoukilledth emand-!!!! *GASP* Your sword!!!! Lemme see!!! Lemme see!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha showed her his sword. By the time he was finished, he was still trying to figure out exactly what she had said. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a bow and arrow set that one of the demons had been carrying. Apparently, demons still used old weaponry. Inu-Yasha got an idea.  
  
"Hey, kid! Ever tried archery?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, here's your chance!" Inu-Yasha handed Myuka the bow and an arrow. "Try it."  
  
Myuka panted with excitement as she put the arrow on the string and prepared to fire. Inu-Yasha bit back his laughter at how ridiculous she looked. The bow was a good two inches taller than she was and though she had the string pulled back as far as she could pull it, the bow was hardly bent. Myuka released the arrow. It clattered to the ground about four feet away. Myuka started to cry.  
  
"I can't do it!" she bawled.  
  
Inu-Yasha found the remains of a smaller demon with a smaller bow. Bringing it over he exchanged bows with Myuka.  
  
"Try this one," he said. "It's a bit smaller."  
  
Myuka nodded and tried again with the smaller bow. It seemed to be the right size for her and she fired another arrow. This one landed about five feet away.  
  
"Yay! I did it!" she exclaimed.  
  
Inu-Yasha just kinda stared.  
  
"Here. Let me see if I can help," he offered.  
  
He knelt down behind her and placed his hands on top of hers. He helped her pull back the string, imitating the way Kagome had looked. They released the arrow. The arrow embedded itself into a tree. Myuka cheered, but something still didn't look right to Inu-Yasha. He walked over to the tree. On the other hand, it looked a little too right. The point of the arrow poked out on the other side of the tree.  
  
'She's definitely Kagome's descendant,' he thought.  
  
~  
  
It was now nighttime. The two had remained in the clearing for the rest of the day while Myuka practiced her archery. She had gone to sleep some time earlier and Inu-Yasha had taken refuge in a tree, thinking to himself. A shuffling underneath the tree alerted him. He looked down. Myuka looked up. Inu-Yasha jumped to the ground.  
  
"What do you want, kid?"  
  
"I can't get to sleep. Could you come sit with me?"  
  
Sighing, Inu-Yasha agreed. Myuka led him back to the clearing, wrapped herself up in a blanket and proceeded to sit on his lap, much as he had seen her do with Kagome in the picture he had found.  
  
"Will you tell me a story?" Myuka asked.  
  
"I can't. I don't know any stories."  
  
"You could tell me a story about the adventures you and Grandma Kagome had together."  
  
"Yeah, but that'd take a really long time."  
  
"But we have time now, right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"Okay, but first you'd have to know about Kikyo."  
  
So Inu-Yasha began telling her about his adventures, starting with how he had been betrayed by Kikyo. He decided to tell it exactly how he had experienced it, so he left out Naraku for the time being. He told her about being pinned to a tree and how Kagome had released him. He told her about how he had tried to kill Kagome. He told her about his prayer bead necklace and the first time Kagome had said 'sit'. Myuka giggled about that. About the time he got to Kagome breaking the jewel, Myuka fell asleep. Inu-Yasha gently lifted her off his lap and set her down on her sleeping mat. At that moment, Inu-Yasha felt as if he had been the one to spend his life with Kagome and that this was his daughter. That would be the role that he would play now. She didn't have a family anymore and Inu- Yasha would have to be the one to look after her. And for some reason, it didn't bother him that he would have to do this. He gently traced Myuka's sleeping features.  
  
"Good night, my little child."  
  
~  
  
How sweet! Inu wants her to be his child! I just love this fic!! Anyway.  
  
I love sad/angsty fics, okay? Don't ask me why because I don't really know myself! I also love pure humor. If any of you know about some good Inu- Yasha fics that are sad, angsty, or just plain funny let me know please!!! Just give me the name of the story and the name of the author. Special thanks and a virtual cookie to anyone who does this for me!!! 


	11. Closer than you think

Thanks a bunch all you people!! I only have one VERY IMPORTANT announcement. This fanfic will be drawing to a close in about two chapters. I'll probably have one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue. But I will be posting a new fic when I am finished with this one, so keep checking up on me!!  
  
Review responses:  
  
LostDarkness: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's funny. So how's Boomsicle doing? Heeheehee. I know!!! I could call Tail Fluffball!!!! *Sessho-maru walks in* Sesshy's tail: But Fluffball is my name!! Me: o_O Okaaaaaaaay. Nevermind then.  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: Hi!!! You're back again!! YAY! It's okay. I don't mind that you haven't reviewed for a while, just as long as I know you're still reading my story!!! Oh, and I forgot to tell you this in my last review, but I think Tokijin is spelled, well, Tokijin. Anyway. fetchboy-chan. I like that!  
  
SakuraLuna: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! You weren't at school on Thursday!!! NOOOOOOO!!! We didn't make it into the talent show, either!!! *sobs* But at least I updated!!!!  
  
elven dragonlord: NO!  
  
D-Chan3: Wow!!! ANOTHER new reader! They just keep coming, don't they? Anyway, all new reviewers get a cookie, so her you go! *gives cookie* Oh, by the way, great idea, but I've already got the whole story planned out already!!! Thanks anyway, though!!! Hope you keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
DemonMaster: I can't believe it!! I made another person cry!!! WOW!! You get a cookie for being a new reviewer AND you get a pocky for crying!! *gives pocky and cookie* Thanks!!! Please continue reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Inuhugger: Wow!!! I like you more and more every time you review!!! Thanks a lot "dear friend"!!! HAHAHA!!! Okay, that's getting old. Anyway, I'm really happy to have someone else to e-mail!!! Btw, would you like me to send you some funny stuff I found on the Internet?  
  
Ikenai InuChan: Geez! Another new reviewer!! I feel so loved!! Anyway, here's your cookie for being a new reviewer!!! *gives cookie* Anyway, thanks for your review! Please keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
~  
  
"C'mon!!! Get up!!! Get up!! Get up!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha groggily opened his eyes to find a little girl sitting on his chest. He merely rolled over, causing the girl to fall off, and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Get up!!! Getupgetupgetupgetupgetup!!!"  
  
Now Myuka was bouncing up and down on his back.  
  
"Oi, kid, get off my back. " he mumbled into the dirt.  
  
"GET!!!! UP!!!!!"  
  
Myuka grabbed Inu-Yasha's sidelocks and pulled. Hard.  
  
"OOOOWWWW!!!!!!!! Stupid runt!!! I'm gonna strangle you!!!"  
  
Myuka screamed and hid behind a tree. Inu-Yasha stood and brushed the grass from his haori, all the while cursing under his breath.  
  
Myuka reappeared from behind the tree. She already had everything packed and had her backpack on.  
  
"All right, runt. Let's get going."  
  
The pair had been journeying for over a week now led on by a constant path of death from town to town. Whenever their food supply became too low, Myuka would go into the nearest town and get more with the money she had brought along. It never ceased to amaze Inu-Yasha how much this little girl had thought of. He himself hadn't even remembered food in the first place. It was plain that she loved adventure and also loved hearing about others adventures as well. Each night, she asked Inu-Yasha to tell her about the adventures he and Kagome had together. Inu-Yasha told her a little bit each night and would stop when Myuka fell asleep. Inu-Yasha had to admit that he enjoyed telling the little girl about his adventures, but now he was nearing the end of his tale. The part where-  
  
"Hey wow!! Look at that!" Myuka squealed. She had found another new animal.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed. He climbed to the top of a nearby hill and looked ahead. The next town was close. They would have to buy more food there since their current food supply was running low again. They could also collect rumors there. The demon had most likely attacked this town, too. Beyond the town was a large forest that they would undoubtedly have to walk through. Myuka scrambled up the hill and stood beside Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Wow! Look at that!" she said looking at the forest beyond the little city. "It's so pretty! Are we going there?"  
  
"Yeah. Probably."  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha. Why is the forest glowing over there?"  
  
Myuka pointed to a part of the forest a little ways off.  
  
"I don't see anything," Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. That's not good if you're seeing things. Maybe we've been walking too much." 'Or maybe you see the aura of the demon we're after,' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. "Let's go. We need to get some more food.  
  
~  
  
"Do you have the money, kid?"  
  
Myuka nodded.  
  
"Okay, remember to listen for anything unusual."  
  
"Don't worry! I won't forget!"  
  
With that, Myuka ran into the town. Inu-Yasha found a comfortable tree and waited for Myuka to come back.  
  
~  
  
It was just as Inu-Yasha had thought. When Myuka had gone into the town to get more food, she had heard about an attack in that city, too. Five attacks, to be precise. That definitely meant that they were getting closer to where the demon wanted them. Now the sun was setting and they were even closer to their destination. Inu-Yasha wanted to know how close, though. He had to be prepared.  
  
"Hey, runt! I need ya to do something for me!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Get on my back and I'll show you."  
  
Myuka climbed onto Inu-Yasha's back and held on as he jumped to one of the highest branches of a nearby tree.  
  
"Do you remember that glow you saw in the forest a while ago?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you find it again and tell me how close we are?"  
  
"Sure! It's really bright, I don't know how you can't see it. We're about, maybe, a mile away."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, kid."  
  
Myuka giggled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You thanked me."  
  
"So?"  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Let's stop here for the night."  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Myuka unrolled her sleeping mat and blanket and sat down expectantly. Inu-Yasha started to walk off in search of a tree. A whimpering sound behind him stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to find Myuka staring at him with a sad expression.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me about your adventures tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Myuka looked hurt.  
  
"Because we'll probably reach the demon's hideout tomorrow and we need as much rest as we can get."  
  
"Please?" Myuka gave him the cutest puppy eyes he had ever seen.  
  
He sighed. "Fine."  
  
Myuka gave a squeal of delight. Inu-Yasha sat down at the head of her sleeping mat and she sat down on his lap, pulling his sleeves around her like a blanket.  
  
"Start talking."  
  
"Alright! No need to get impatient! Anyway, I was getting impatient because Kagome hadn't come back yet. So I went down the well to get her. I was about to jump in her window and get her like I always do, but I saw she was almost ready, anyway. So I decided to play a little trick on her instead. I hid behind one of the buildings on the shrine. When Kagome came out, I snuck up behind her, grabbed her backpack, and lifted her right off the ground. 'Finally, you're back. And you've got another one of your huge bags with you.' I said. I set her back down, but I took her backpack and carried it for her.'  
  
Inu-Yasha proceeded to tell Myuka about his final adventure with Kagome. How Naraku had taken the Tetsusaiga. How he had transformed and slaughtered half of a village. How Sessho-maru had gotten the Tetsusaiga and nearly killed him. And how Kagome had pinned him to the tree.  
  
"'I love you, Inu-Yasha.' She said to me as she released her arrow. 'I love you, too, Kagome.' Was the last thing I said before her spell took effect."  
  
Myuka felt something wet land on her head. She looked up and saw tears falling down Inu-Yasha's cheeks once again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault."  
  
"How adorable. Too bad I have to ruin the moment."  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped up and looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"As you wish, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha watched as a demon more powerful that Naraku himself stepped out from the forest.  
  
"I have been waiting for you, bearer of the Shikon Jewel."  
  
~  
  
Oooooh!! It was about time I put up a cliffhanger, huh? Heeheehee!! I love being evil!! Anyway, review and remember to watch for my next fanfic!!! 


	12. We Will Meet Again

Hiya!! Sorry I didn't update last weekend! I had too much homework. WAY too much homework. I almost had too much homework this weekend, too, but I decided to make you people happy!!! Anyway, I have some important announcements at the end of this chap, so be sure to read those.  
  
I only got four reviews this time! *cries* Tail: At least it's better than none. Me: You're right! Thanks Tail! And thanks to everyone who did review!! Tail: O_o She agrees with me?!! Someone call a doctor!!!  
  
Review responses:  
  
LostDarkness: Hey! It's not the worst cliffhanger I've ever had, so why are you getting so angry? Anyway, I just finished reading your bio. Heehee. Pretty funny. That could never happen to me and Tail, 'cuz unfortunately we're stuck together *yank yank* Oh and, by the way, I didn't see any mistakes in your review this time! Congrats! *runs and hides*  
  
Inuhugger: Don't worry! I hate chain letters, too! I won't send you any. Just random, stupid junk. (Pretty funny junk, I might add.) Anyway, have you noticed that this is my first cliffhanger in a long time? Geez. THE END IS NEAR!!! Sorry. Enjoy this chap!  
  
elven dragonlord: No! No! I can't take all this nice-ness from Sesshy!!! It's not natural!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away screaming in a high-pitched voice* Tail: That's not natural, either.  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: Dang right you had a cliffhanger! For your own good, I suggest you update soon! *in a sweet voice* Oh, and for the spelling correction: You're welcome! *smiles*  
  
Disclaimer: Emay onay nownay Nu-Yashainay ndanay ompanycnay. (Heehee! Pig Latin)  
  
~  
  
"I have been waiting for you, and now I will take what is mine!"  
  
The demon was so huge, Inu-Yasha found himself wondering how it had managed to hide itself in the trees. It looked like a huge lizard, but it was an eerie, see-through blue-ish purple color and when it moved, it didn't really walk. One of its legs would shrink back into its body like a glob of Jell-O while at the same time, another leg would grow out in front of it. It's eyes were two white points of light, like stars in a night sky. Over all, the demon's body just looked like a glob of jelly in the vague shape of a dragon.  
  
"Who are you?!!"  
  
"I am a demon of the night. I have no name. But if you must call me something, call me Kanashimi."  
  
"Well, Kanashimi, I hope you're ready to fight because there's no way I'm just gonna hand the Shikon Jewel over!!" Inu-Yasha said, drawing his Tetsusaiga. "Myuka! Go hide somewhere!"  
  
Myuka nodded.  
  
"No use hiding," Kanashimi said, "for you will both be dead soon, anyway."  
  
"You're the one who's going to be dead!!" Inu-Yasha charged and swung his Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kanashimi dodged out of the way at a surprisingly quick pace. He then raised himself up on its hind "legs", his dragon-ish wings outstretched. The tips of his fingers suddenly became hard, sharp claws which he swung at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
~  
  
Almost a half an hour later, the battle was still raging on. Neither of the two fighters seemed to be able to land an effective hit. Because of Kanashimi's size, it was fairly easy for Inu-Yasha to dodge his attacks, but he was starting to get worn out.  
  
'I have to end this battle quickly or I'm in trouble!' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
"I'm tired of playing games. Now, Inu-Yasha, prepare to DIE!!!" The demon opened its mouth. A small point of fiery light appeared and slowly started to grow larger.  
  
'Oh no!'  
  
"Myuka!! Shoot an arrow at it! NOW!"  
  
Myuka strung an arrow as quickly as she could. She took aim, pointing the arrow towards the demon's head. She released the arrow towards its target.  
  
'I hope this works,' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
"Bakuryuuha!!!!" he yelled as he swung his Tetsusaiga towards the wind scar.  
  
The spiritual energy from Myuka's arrow and the force of the wind scar melded together and for a moment it looked like another dragon facing down Kanashimi. Then Kanashimi released his own attack. The two blasts of power shot towards each other and for a moment, everything slowed almost to a standstill. The two attacks clashed and a tremendous explosion of power ensued. Inu-Yasha and Kanashimi watched in horror as they were both engulfed in the light of the explosion. Then, just as quickly as it had slowed, time sped up again. But Myuka was the only one to notice.  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha found himself walking through a beautiful field next to a clear, clean pond. The sky overhead was a brilliant light blue with just a few wisps of clouds floating by every so often. Everything just seemed a bit too perfect.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped in surprise. He hadn't been expecting an answer. He tuned towards the source of the voice and got yet another surprise.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?"  
  
He was shocked. There in front of him stood the woman he love looking the same way she had when he had left her all those years ago.  
  
"B-but you're dead!"  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"But does that mean that I'm-?"  
  
Kagome turned her head toward the ground. He walked towards Kagome until they were just inches apart.  
  
"Why do you look so sad?" he asked. "This means that we can finally be together, right?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha. There's someone else who needs you more than I do right now."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked confused.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his eyes toward the ground.  
  
"Will you go to her?"  
  
"I- Yes."  
  
"Don't worry, Inu-Yasha. You will see me again when the time comes."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"Farewell, Inu-Yasha."  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to a sky full of stars. His entire body hurt and he was lying in a wet substance which he could only guess to be blood. He heard a faint sobbing noise and felt an odd weight on his chest. He looked down and couldn't help but smiling a little at what he saw. Myuka was there with her arms and head on his chest sobbing her heart out.  
  
"Hey runt. What's with the tears?"  
  
Myuka stopped sobbing and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You're okay!!" she yelled, promptly throwing her arms around his neck. "I- I th-thought that you w- were dead," she said between sobs.  
  
"But I'm not, am I? So stop crying, okay?"  
  
Myuka nodded.  
  
"We'll be able to go home soon. There's nothing to worry about anymore."  
  
Inu-Yasha listened to the slowing sound of her sobs as he slipped out of consciousness.  
  
~  
  
YAY! This has to be one of my favorite chappies!!! Sorry about how short it was, though. Anyway, this was the last REAL chapter. It will be followed by an epilogue, so don't worry!  
  
I plan on my next fic coming out in early March. Check my bio every so often to see if that's changed. Don't forget to review!! 


	13. Epilogue

IMPORTANT NOTE: Just a quick note to you all. The epilogue itself is really quite short. The reason the chapter seems so long is because of the GIGANTIC author's note at the end. At the end of the epilogue, there is a shout-out to everyone who reviewed and any last tidbits of information on other fics, fic requests and such. Anyways, move along.  
  
Review responses:  
  
LostDarkness: Epilogue, LostDarkness, epilogue. Calm down.  
  
Inuhugger: Wait no longer!!! It all ends here! Sorry 'bout that. That's what I was thinking when I was watching The Return of the King. I kept telling myself that this was the last movie and they wouldn't be able to leave me on a cliffhanger this time! Keep that thought in mind. It's encouraging. And watch for my next fic, too so I can torture you with more cliffhangers!  
  
crazcat416: Sorry it's so sad! If you're interested, I promise my next fic will be happier! And I think this chapter is a little happier than all the others.  
  
Inuyasha Mistress: Yep! I'll be writing more fics, too! Check my bio if you want info on it! There'll also be some info at the end of this chapter. And about you not updating, it's fine as long as you do update. But the sooner the better!! Heeheehee.  
  
Disclaimer: Yay! The last time I have to say this in this fic! I don't own Inu-Yasha!!  
  
~  
  
"C'mon! Hurry up! Let's go!"  
  
"Hold the phone, I'm almost ready!"  
  
"You're so slow!"  
  
"Just hold on!"  
  
Inu-Yasha slipped on the final touch, the baseball cap. Even if it was dark, he didn't want to take his chances. He looked himself over. He was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt, over which he wore a dark blue jacket.  
  
"All right, I'm ready."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"You got your coat?"  
  
"Yes! Let's go!"  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed his keys off the table as the two walked out the door. They both got into the car that had originally belonged to Myuka's parents and set off towards their destination. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. After Inu-Yasha defeated Kanashimi a little over a year ago, he and Myuka had returned to the Higurashi shrine. No one had come anywhere near the shrine after it had been attacked. They all thought it to be haunted. As a result, no one knew that Inu-Yasha and Myuka lived there. Inu-Yasha had learned the ways of her world (including how to drive) and was quite accustomed to living there now. He had also taken on the role of being Myuka's father and was quite content. But he still felt an empty hole within himself that only one person could fill.  
  
It was now Christmas Eve and they were off to visit their friends. Inu-Yasha and Myuka had made friends with a family that had known the Higurashi family for generations. They had been the one family that had visited the "abandoned" shrine. They had been shocked to find that someone was living there, let alone Myuka. Inu-Yasha had told them the whole story. It had taken a while to convince them, but they now accepted Inu- Yasha and Myuka as part of their family. Inu-Yasha pulled up alongside the sidewalk and stopped the car.  
  
"All right. We're here."  
  
"YAY!!" Myuka threw open the door and ran up to the house.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head and followed. He reached the door right when it opened.  
  
"Myuka! Inu-Yasha! Good to see you! Come in!"  
  
"Tsuki!" Myuka hugged the elderly woman.  
  
Behind her, an elderly man and a younger one, in his twenties, sat on the couch.  
  
"Tenjikai! Eiyu!" Myuka also hugged these two.  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped inside and handed his hat and coat to Tsuki.  
  
"She's growing up splendidly. You've been taking good care of her," she commented. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied solemnly. "She'll be fine."  
  
"At least stay with us for the evening."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Good to see you again!"  
  
The elder of the two men, Tenjikai, shook hands with Inu-Yasha. The younger, Eiyu, slapped him heartily on the back, causing Inu-Yasha to stumble forward.  
  
"Heh. You shouldn't do that to a half-demon, Eiyu. 'Cause they might do somethin' like this!"  
  
Inu-Yasha kicked the back of Eiyu's knees, making him fall. He placed a foot on his back to prevent him from getting up.  
  
"All right, you two," Tsuki cut in. "Quit fighting and sit down so I can get you some pie."  
  
"Pie sounds good," Eiyu said.  
  
"Sure does," Inu-Yasha agreed, giving a final shove to Eiyu with his foot before heading for the couch."  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha sat and watched as Myuka rolled around on the floor with Eiyu. Tsuki was on the floor as well, trying to prevent anyone from getting hurt. She was laughing at their antics, though. Inu-Yasha smiled briefly before his face became thoughtful again. It was time to go while Myuka was distracted. Tsuki caught his glance and her smile quickly faded.  
  
"Goodbye," she mouthed to him.  
  
He waved in return before quietly getting up and heading out the door. He got in his car and drove home silently. Once there, he began digging through his closet. A flash of red caught his eye. He pulled out his old red kimono and changed into it. Slipping his sword into his belt, he took one final look at the house before heading out the door. He raced through the treetops until he found the tree that Kagome had pinned him to. He slowly ran his hand across the smooth bark of the tree.  
  
'I'm ready' he thought to himself.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the glowing sphere of the Shikon no Tama. Quietly, he whispered his wish to it.  
  
"I want to be with Kagome."  
  
A pink light swirled about him and he felt a strange sensation as he was lifted off the ground. When the light faded, he found the beautiful form of Kagome floating in front of him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The two embraced each other warmly.  
  
"We really can be together this time, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Yes, we can."  
  
"We can't spend to much time here, you know. We have to return to the next world. Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara can't wait to see you again!"  
  
"I hope she'll be alright."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Myuka."  
  
"Don't worry. You found a good home for her. They'll take good care of her."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "Goodbye, Myuka."  
  
The two stood together in mid-air, looking at the city of Tokyo one last time before a white mist whisked them away together.  
  
~  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's over and Kagome and Inu-Yasha were reunited!!!!! Who could ask for a better ending? Anyway, on with the incredibly long author's note I promised you!  
  
Here's a shout-out to everyone who reviewed!!!!! (except the flamers)  
  
(signed reviewers)  
  
Lost Darkness  
  
Inuhugger  
  
Inuyasha Mistress  
  
elven dragonlord  
  
crazcat416  
  
Ikenai InuChan  
  
D-Chan3  
  
SakuraLuna  
  
Queen Quantepec III  
  
Koinu-Chan  
  
Demonchild93  
  
Drisowen  
  
shadowspinner1  
  
Squeakers  
  
kittykathy  
  
kairinu  
  
pruningshears  
  
Sailorjj07  
  
ScarletRaven1001  
  
white-wings01  
  
nesareli  
  
(anonymous reviewers)  
  
DemonMaster  
  
Thank you very much everyone!! Couldn't have made it without you!!! Inu plushies for everyone!!!!! *throws out Inu plushies to everyone*  
  
List of flamers:  
  
NickNova  
  
(yay!! only one!!)  
  
Info on other fics:  
  
I have a one-shot that has actually become a series of separate one-shots all in one package. It's called "Inu-Yasha meets the phone" if you're interested.  
  
I will have a new fic up soon!!! It will be AU Inu/Kag pairing. Expect it in early March. Check my bio maybe once a week or once every two weeks to see if the release date has changed.  
  
Sorry for the extremely long author's note!!! Don't forget to review!!! I also take fic requests so if you have a request for a fic, tell me in your review or in an e-mail labeled "fic request" and I'll see what I can do for you!!! Check my bio for responses to your fic requests. It'll tell you there when you can probably expect your fic to come out. I don't think that any idea is stupid, so please don't feel shy to send me a request!!!! The only thing I won't do is pairings that are different from the original pairings and I am not good at Sessho-maru centered fics. Anything else is welcome!!  
  
Again, sorry for the long author's note and if you're still here, I want to thank you one last time for all of your support!!!!!! 


End file.
